


Frustración

by CadiieMustang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Harry Potter, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang
Summary: Cuando Harry llega a su límite... sólo una persona puede salir quemada.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	Frustración

**F R U S T R A C I O N**

**.**

Era regla implícita para todo quien trabajara en el Ministerio de Magia, que debían evitar perturbar la paz que imperaba en el edificio cuando sucedían una serie de eventos; por ejemplo, cuando se escuchaba el tintineo de la grava contra el piso, o cuando la luz de las lámparas fluctuaba en su intensidad, o simplemente, cuando el crujir de las pisadas del Auror Mayor Potter llegaba hasta el último rincón del pasillo principal.

O al menos para la mayoría. Nadie quería ser el desafortunado que se cruzara con Harry Potter en un estado inestable, pues si bien, jamás había dañado a nadie, era suficiente la voz grave que usaba para llamar la atención. Casi como si la maldición _imperius_ golpeara a todo quien escuchara.

Enemigos del heredero, _temed_.

Y ese era precisamente uno de esos días. Harry sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría por la molestia acumulada; quien no le conocía, pensarían que él solo pensaba en atrapar magos oscuros, detener criminales, sus hijos y sus dos grandes mejores amigos.

Y estaban en lo correcto, excepto por que, a esa lista, se añadía Draco Malfoy y su hijo, Scorpius.

Harry y Draco llevaban casi un año de relación. Cuando casi cumplía dieciséis años de casado, Ginny y él decidieron divorciarse por mutuo acuerdo; los dos se dieron cuenta una noche que la pasión y el deseo se habían esfumado por completo. Claro, el cariño y amor que sentían estaba íntegro, pero ambos, al vivir los estragos de una guerra, sabían que la vida era demasiado efímera como para no disfrutarla con quien te quisiera con la misma intensidad.

Tiempo después, Harry comenzó a convivir más con Draco por la amistad entre sus hijos. Eventualmente, su relación pasó de ser por compromiso, a realmente desear compartir momentos con el otro. Y fue una noche a finales de agosto, después de un par de tragos que Harry decidió confiar nuevamente en sus instintos y besó a Draco, quien correspondió el acto con maravilloso ímpetu; las chispas que surgieron desataron el fuego que los consumió, dándole forma a la tensión que existía entre ambos desde su tierna infancia.

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Al principio, ambos se daban besos fugaces en el trabajo —Draco trabajaba independiente, y algunas veces ayudaba en casos con el departamento de Aurores, lo que le valió muchas discusiones con Harry—; la mayoría de las tardes, salían a cenar juntos y en ocasiones esporádicas paseaban por el mundo muggle tomados de la mano. Y solían tener sexo frecuentemente en la mansión Malfoy o en la antigua y sagrada casa de los Black.

Pero no era suficiente.

Harry necesitaba más.

Gracias a esa ansiedad que ambos sentían, optaron por comprar un departamento en el centro de Londres mágico. Una pieza donde pudieran dormir juntos, desayunar acompañados y tuviera la oportunidad de escribir una nueva historia.

Desde ese momento, Harry y Draco dieron rienda suelta a todo lo que sentían en el momento que quisieran. Ninguno de ellos podía recordar todas las veces que habían profanado cada rincón de ese departamento; dejaban magia cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Y por eso, Harry se sentía frustrado.

Frustrado sexualmente, para ser más específico.

Llevaba exactamente ocho días y medio sin tocar a Draco. Su novio tenía un proyecto muy importante para su boticario, estaba en planes de colocar una sucursal en Italia dirigida por Blaise Zabini, por lo que había estado fuera un par de días, y el resto demasiado ocupado con todo el papeleo que debía llenar. Draco llevaba noches sin dormir junto a él, y ni hablar de las escasas lechuzas que recibió durante esos días; por lo que sabía, aún se extendería eso unas dos semanas más.

Necesitaba su dosis de Draco Malfoy lo antes posible.

O tal vez se volvería loco.

Harry fue al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas por el nuevo caso del que le informaron esa mañana. Seguramente la cara que tenía proyectaba la peor de las presentaciones, y realmente no le importaba demasiado; nadie se atrevía a darle más de una mirada o susurrar un "Buenos días, Auror Potter". No estaba orgulloso de ello, con la edad, aprendió a dejar de prestar atención a esas cosas, ser un poco egoísta y que no era su deber agradarles a todos, y por ello, algunos consideraron que su verdadera personalidad era un tanto retorcida.

Caminó de regreso a su oficina, pensando en qué podía hacer para conseguir un poco de tiempo libre con Draco, incluso consideró solicitar vacaciones y secuestrarlo.

Situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas desesperadas.

Esa era su solución, hasta que entró a su oficina y vio al flamante Draco Malfoy sentado sobre el escritorio bebiendo una copa de vino.

Ataviado en un elegante traje gris Oxford, camisa negra y sin corbata —pues la veía danzar en la mano de su novio—, su cabello pulcramente peinado y tomado de una coleta alta que caía detrás de su espalda, mientras bebía y leía un informe era la mejor vista que Harry podía tener. Sintió calma al instante, y al minuto siguiente, el calor dentro de él volvió. Harry sólo cerró la puerta lentamente para evitar sospechas y lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Si estaba en lo correcto, Draco gritaría mucho.

—Por fin te dignas a venir, Potter, ya me estaba cansando de leer estos informes ultrasecretos que dejas abiertamente en tu escritorio, ¿no tienes miedo de que alguien no clasificado lo lea?

—Sabes que el único que puede entrar y ver como está realmente este chiquero eres tú.

Draco sonrió. Claro que él sabía que el único inmune al hechizo ilusorio que tenía en su oficina. Nadie tenía ese derecho, ni Ginny cuando era su esposa. Y por eso lo amaba un poco más, porque aún con todo el caos que era, él se quedó.

—¿Te ofrezco un poco de vino? —dijo Draco terminando el líquido de su copa, rescatando con su lengua las gotas que quedaban.

Merlín, como _amaba_ esa lengua.

—No, gracias. —Harry apeló a todo el autocontrol que tenía disponible para no parecer un desquiciado—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Un poco —respondió Draco desapareciendo con su varita la copa y el vino descorchado—. Tenía una cita con la aduana mágica para obtener los permisos que me hacen falta, pero me la pospusieron una hora…

—Y de eso… —Harry se acercó hasta Draco y lo sostuvo envolviendo su brazo en su cintura.

—Sólo tengo veinte minutos disponibles Potter, gracias a ti y tu impuntualidad. —Draco soltó un pequeño jadeo, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario, mordió su labio inferior, en una clara invitación.

—Creo que podemos hacer maravillas con ese valioso tiempo.

Harry ahorró palabras y besó a Draco con demasiado entusiasmo; sus labios se acariciaban, sus dientes mordían todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y su lengua paseaba por cada rincón de la boca de su novio, saboreando la exquisita combinación entre el amargo sabor del vino y el dulce contacto del que se volvía adicto por cada segundo que pasaba.

Era como beber del santo grial.

—Me prende verte con tu uniforme de Auror, ¿lo sabías? —Draco se separó segundos para susurrar eso. Harry lo sabía, pero mentiría si no aceptara que eso elevaba su ego un poco.

—¿Sabes cuánto pasé deseando que llegara este momento?

—No me interesa en realidad.

Harry casi soltó un puchero.

Y fue casi, porque cuando se decidió a recriminarle un poco, Draco se hincó frente a él, sacó el cinturón, el pantalón y su bóxer del camino para reclamar con su boca su pene ya excitado por el beso.

La mente de Harry se puso por completo en blanco. Que su novio le hiciera una mamada era una de las situaciones que más disfrutaba sexualmente, pero que se la hiciera en su oficina, un sitio semi público debido al hechizo silenciador —porque vamos, deseaba esto, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie los gemidos de Draco—, mientras se hincaba frente a él y paseaba su lengua y labios por su miembro…

Admitía que estuvo a punto de correrse solo de verlo.

—Basta —susurró Harry enredando sus dedos en el cabello recién despeinado de Draco y lo ayudó a levantarse—. De vuelta, contra el escritorio, _ahora_.

Era un secreto a voces entre ellos, que Draco se excitaba demasiado cuando Harry era mandón con él en todo lo referente al sexo. Era como ceder esa parte que lo caracterizaba tanto en el mundo cotidiano y ofrecerla a él como un tributo. Y a cambio, Harry lo cuidaba y lo consentía.

Draco, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo lo que le ordenaron y por iniciativa propia, se bajó el pantalón y ropa interior, mostrando en primera fila a Harry su trasero bien formado. Harry amaba los glúteos de Draco… los adoraba, eran suaves, esponjosos, y se ceñían a toda su ropa de forma espectacular.

Benditos sean los trajes sastre a la medida.

Harry besó con devoción y tranquilidad esas preciosas nalgas, y rio ante el respingo que hizo Draco.

—¿Puedo masturbarme y correrme sobre ti? —Preguntó, aún masajeando con ambas manos el trasero de Draco.

—No sabía que tenías esos fetiches, Potter.

—Oh, cállate. ¿Si o no?

—Si… —La voz de Draco era suave, sensual—. _Márcame_.

Ante el consentimiento, Harry comenzó a masturbarse sin dejar de acariciar las nalgas de su novio. Era demasiado excitante toda esa situación, ver en una posición perfecta las largas piernas de Draco, sentir su temblor ante la más pequeña caricia, tener la tentación de jalar el cabello de Draco hacia atrás…

El ligero cosquilleo en su abdomen le prevenía que pronto se correría, y tal vez por la premura podría haber cedido a sus instintos y haya accedido a correrse un poco…

O eso quería, hasta que el _patronus_ de Ginny entró por la ventana y se colocó justo junto a ellos.

—No puede ser… —Harry quería continuar masturbándose, pero le intimidaba un poco ya no estar a solas.

—Debes escuchar, quizá sea importante —dijo Draco desde su posición.

Harry soltó su pene y decidió mirar el _patronus_ , indicando completa atención al mensaje. En realidad, no podía culpar a Ginny, pues desde un inicio, quedaron en mutuo acuerdo que siempre que existiera un _patronus_ del otro o lechuza, tenían que revisarlo y contestarlo de inmediato pues todo era referente al bienestar de sus hijos.

Pero en serio, ¿justo tenía que aparecer en ese momento?

Respondió con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y envió a la lechuza en lugar del _patronus_. Se sentía demasiado ofuscado como para pensar en un hechizo. Cuando se dio la media vuelta, Draco ya estaba alistado nuevamente; su corbata estaba justo donde debía de ir y su peinado parecía tan pulcro que nadie podría sospechar que hacía pocos minutos le había dado una mamada a alguien.

—¿Qué…?

—Es casi hora de mi reunión, Potter. —Draco tragó un par de mentas que sacó del bolsillo de su saco—. Siento no poder quedarme un poco más, en serio. —Se acercó a él y le dio un beso casto y puro sobre sus labios—. Te mando una lechuza en la semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Y con esas pocas palabras, Draco cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se fue, dejándolo con los pantalones a media pierna, con su pene ya medio flácido por el súbito descenso de adrenalina y absorto por la cadencia de sus caderas al momento de caminar.

Harry aplastó con una de sus manos la pluma que usó para responderle a Ginny.

Sentía ira creciendo dentro de él.

Había llegado a su límite.

.

.

El resto de la semana, Harry había estado de un humor demasiado… _tenso_.

Ni las bromas de Ron, los regaños de Hermione, o incluso las pláticas tranquilas de Luna lograban relajarle o siquiera despegarle de esa sensación de frustración que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido en su oficina.

Si algunos creían que el universo lo amaba, Harry tenía pruebas contundentes de que aquello era una falacia.

Y aunque había atendido a sus hijos diligentemente los días que Ginny estuvo de gira con el equipo de locutores de Quidditch, e incluso tuvo el privilegio de tener a Scorpius —quien era una persona demasiado agradable— un par de días bajo su tutela debido al viaje de Draco, nada lo sacaba del estado de letargo que le consumía.

Estaba hirviendo por dentro.

Y sabía que pronto alguien saldría quemado.

Ese domingo tuvo que asistir al Ministerio para atender los documentos que aún tenía que archivar. Desayunó con sus hijos y Scorpius por la mañana, esperó a que estuvieran alistados y los envió por Red Flú a la Madriguera, lugar donde los recogería Ginny una vez que regresaran de gira; sus hijos disfrutaban de pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, y Molly y Arthur habían adoptado a Scor como un nieto más, por lo que las tardes que pasaban ahí con ellos eran memorables y entretenidas.

Mucho mejor que acompañarlo al trabajo en un domingo, claro. Sobre todo, a escasos días de volver a Hogwarts.

Era un día bastante tranquilo en el edifico al tratarse de un día libre. Sólo los guardias y algunos altos mandos estaban ahí, haciéndole compañía lejana. Al saber que nadie lo esperaría en casa, decidió tomarse su tiempo con calma y revisó más casos que tenían tiempo en el cajón de su gaveta para darles continuidad, o cerrarlos en caso de que ya estuvieran resueltos.

Al dar las seis de la tarde, se levantó de la silla en su escritorio y se estiró. Era suficiente por ese día.

Con un movimiento de su varita, ordenó todo en su oficina para dejarlo lo más agradable posible antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio directo a la red flú, y aunque pensó en llamarle a Ron para ir a beber unos tragos, descartó la idea de inmediato al saber que no estaría por completo cómodo, pues con la semana que había tenido tan agitada, no se había hecho una paja como merecía.

Draco le avisó que ese día tampoco llegaría, si no tal vez hasta el jueves de la siguiente semana, así que sólo serían él y su mano en la noche. Tal vez una película y disfrutar de un poco de tarta de melaza.

Al llegar a su apartamento por la chimenea, Harry se dio cuenta del ligero aroma a cítricos que llenaba todo el lugar; arrugó la nariz un poco, pues él no recordaba haber dejado alguna magia para amenizar el ambiente, y nadie tenía acceso a ese departamento más que…

Corrió hacia donde podía detectar el aroma, el cual lo guío hasta la recámara que compartía con Draco, quien, solo de abrir la puerta, se arrojó a sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado; sintió los brazos de su novio rodear su cuello y el pecho desnudo pegándose contra él. Disfrutó el contacto todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones, quienes exigían aire para seguir funcionando.

Se separó lentamente del otro y sonrió.

—Se dice buenas noches, _cariño_. —La última palabra fue burlesca, pues sabía que Draco odiaba esos motes cariñosos. Harry acarició la nuca del otro, justo en ese punto que, sabía, lo volvía loco.

—Cállate. Menos charla y más besos.

Harry decidió volverlo a besar, ahora de forma lenta, tortuosa, casi como la primera vez que se atrevió a explorar aquellos labios rosados y delgados hace tiempo. Exploró con sus manos el firme cuerpo desnudo de su novio, pues ninguno de ellos, era el mismo flacucho muchacho que habían sido en sus años de estudiante; ahora, ambos tenían deliciosos músculos que apretar —aunque Harry, gracias al entrenamiento de Auror, era más tonificado y ancho que Draco—, más carne que morder y saborear.

Draco sólo llevaba un pantalón deportivo gris puesto, aquel que era de Harry obviamente, pues le quedaba pequeño de las piernas, pero ancho de las caderas. Quería jugar con el resorte un poco y lo jaló, aunque pronto se arrepintió, pues eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Draco no llevaba nada debajo…

—Estas… ¿desnudo? —Preguntó y tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca.

—Quería sorprenderte, supongo —respondió con mirada altiva—. ¿Lo logré?

—Por supuesto. ¿A quién no le gusta ver a su pareja desnudo esperándole?

El deseo de Harry no podía verse menguado por ello, e incluso, fue la catapulta que necesitó para meter una de sus manos en el pantalón que usaba Draco, sólo para amasar una de sus nalgas y sentir un líquido en la yema de sus dedos. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, y Draco sólo ladeó un poco su rostro.

—Estaba… quería estar listo para cuanto llegaras. —Draco lo besó sobre su ropa, justo en el sitio donde sentía su acelerado corazón—. Así que me puse a jugar un poco…

Por primera vez en ese rato, Harry retiró su vista de Draco y la dirigió a la cama que compartían, y lo que vio ahí desató un instinto demasiado primitivo en su interior; ahí, sobre el edredón negro, yacía un bote de lubricante y un vibrador lo suficientemente dotado como para preguntarse si Draco no se lastimó al usarlo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ellos nunca habían usado juguetes sexuales para su tiempo de recreación, y aunque no descartaba la idea en lo absoluto —sería un jodido mentiroso si dijera que no había imaginado a su novio con unas lindas esposas o amarrado con una fina cuerda a la cama—, así que Harry frunció el ceño por no haber tenido la oportunidad ver a Draco retorciéndose en placer al usarlo; y claro, con un ego un poco herido al pensar, siquiera un instante, que Draco disfrutó más ese dildo que su propio pene.

Nació en él una necesidad de demostrarle que _él_ era mejor.

—Contra la cama, _en este instante_ …

Tal vez, como decía Draco, si tenía ciertos fetiches.

O era la frustración hablando por él.

Sintió a Draco temblar por la excitación, bastante necesitado, tanto como él lo había estado desde la última vez que tocó a Draco hace ya más de dos semanas. Las piernas de su novio flaquearon al darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia la cama, más no lo ayudó porque sabía que aquello era el último atisbo de orgullo Malfoy que tenía antes de entregarse por completo a su merced.

Y él le daría ese regalo.

Lo vio sacarse el pantalón deportivo lentamente, dejando a la vista del único espectador los glúteos suaves y redondos, los músculos de sus piernas, y claro, aquel lunar que se escondía en una de sus pantorrillas, aquel que Harry ha besado incontables veces.

Se subió a la cama quedando sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, en una pose de completa disposición que le hacía delirar. Nunca había sentido sus pantalones tan apretados como ese día, su pene estaba por completo erecto y despierto ante el sutil y maravilloso espectáculo que Draco había hecho exclusivo para él.

 _Para él y nadie más_.

Harry caminó hasta estar detrás de Draco, observando como el agujero rosado de su novio estaba ya abierto, dilatado, y dispuesto a ser profanado las veces que él quisiera…

Y algo en él rugió desesperado. Él quería ser quien preparara a Draco, él necesitaba tenerlo rogando por pene al ser torturado por sus dedos.

—¿Harry?

La voz de Draco, llena de incertidumbre, sólo sirvió para aumentar su lívido.

—¿De dónde sacaste… eso? —Harry tomó el consolador con su mano derecha, mientras trazaba ligeras caricias en la cadera de Draco con su mano izquierda.

—Pansy.

La _perra_ de Pansy, obviamente.

A esas alturas, Harry no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirla de por vida.

—Estás… ¿enojado? —Draco preguntó después de un rato, lo que sacó a Harry de su dilema interno. Pocas cosas buenas auguraba cuando Harry guardaba silencio.

—Verás, Malfoy. —La voz de Harry era delicada, pero peligrosamente tranquila—. He estado en abstinencia de ti durante dos putas semanas, ¿cómo crees que me siento al saber que has estado metiendo otros penes en tu trasero?

—Enojado. Correcto —respondió Draco al instante—. Pero no pediré perdón, sabes, yo también me estaba volviendo loco por ti.

—¿Y crees que esto es un sustituto de mí? —Replicó apretando con fuerza el juguete sexual.

—Era eso o un pene de verdad…

— _Malfoy_ … —La voz de Harry era mesurada… estaba al borde.

—De acuerdo, la verdad es que Pansy me lo regaló un año después de que Astoria falleció, porque sabía que la única verga que quería en mi vida era la tuya y que soy lo suficientemente terco como para acercarme e invitarte un café. —Draco se detuvo un segundo, Harry le vio morder su labio y continuó, ahora mirándole—. Agradezco la amistad de nuestros hijos, pues fue el puente perfecto para llegar a ti. Nunca lo había usado porque su pene era suficiente, siempre lo ha sido, y hoy que lo utilicé para abrirme a ti, me di cuenta de que tu pene era lo que yo quería, lo que yo necesitaba… y siempre lo ha sido.

Harry sonrió, bastante satisfecho por aquella declaración tan romántica y vulgar.

— _Incendio_ …

Harry conjuró sin varita y ambos vieron como el consolador se disolvía en el fuego controlado que salía de la palma de la mano de Harry. El poco humo que salió fue camuflado por el aroma cítrico que pululaba en la habitación.

—Pronto iremos a comprar muchas cosas divertidas. Nada de regalos de otros

—Jodido celoso novio me fui a conseguir —dijo Draco. Harry no tuvo forma de como refutar esa verdad.

—Mientras… —Harry pegó todo su cuerpo por completo a Draco, amoldándose sobre su espalda desnuda hasta que su boca quedó muy cerca de su oreja—, te demostraré, nuevamente, que no necesitas algo más que mi pene para que te corras.

—Promesas hasta no sentir lo contrario.

Harry sintió temblar a Draco debajo suyo. Como ya había pasado su límite, y evidentemente el otro ya estaba dispuesto a recibirlo sin juego previo, Harry sólo desabrochó su cinturón con demasiada prisa, abrió su pantalón y sacó de su ajustado bóxer su miembro que jamás dejó de estar erecto desde que entró a su habitación. Decidió dejarse la ropa puesta, buen momento para cumplir una de las tantas fantasías de su amante.

—Malfoy… ¿te gusta mi traje de Auror, cierto? —Harry jaló algunas hebras rubias del cabello de su novio para instarlo a mirarlo—. ¿Qué tal ahora, te gusta mucho más?

Harry vio el momento exacto cuando las pupilas de Draco se dilataron al verlo con la bragueta abierta y su pene de fuera; tal vez esperaba verlo ya desnudo como él, y por ello, la pasión se desbordó como un corche de champagne, empinando su trasero aún más y apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

Él decidió jugar sólo un poco; separó las nalgas de su novio, exponiendo aún más su entrada, y dirigió la cabeza de su miembro justo al borde, delineando el contorno con un poco de líquido pre seminal que salía de la punta.

— _Por favor… Harry_ …

Harry sabía que era la señal. Era la desesperación encarnada en esa oración. Sin preámbulo, empujó su pene dentro de Draco con fuerza, resistiendo el puro deseo de correrse ante lo caliente que lo rodeaba. Era perfecta la sincronía con la cual, ambos comenzaron a moverse para intentar fundirse poco a poco en ese espacio que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Los dulces jadeos y gruñidos que ambos exhalaban eran una secuencia de armonía y éxtasis. Era el lenguaje que empleaban cuando las palabras resultaban llanas para describir el sentimiento que los poseía.

Con sus manos, apretó las caderas de Draco para sostenerse mejor, en otro round podría dedicarse a marcar toda la piel impoluta de su novio con besos, mordidas y rasguños; ese momento era para disfrutar por completo como la frustración que había sentido se evaporaba de su mente.

Eso, y también a correrse como animal dentro de su amante.

Por ello, cuando vio a Draco acercar su mano a su miembro para masturbarse, Harry la apartó de un manotazo rápidamente.

—Quiero que te corras sólo con mi verga.

Draco le miró y arrugó su cara en disgusto, pero no replicó; así que sólo vio como regresaba su mano al lío de sábanas y las apretaba nuevamente. Continuó adentrándose en intervalos, a veces largos y lentos, otras profundos, rudos y fuertes. Nunca mantenía el mismo ritmo más de cinco estocadas.

—Ahí… —La voz de Draco, tan dulce, excitada y necesitada, le indicó justo el lugar que tenía que rozar para que llegara al orgasmo. Y él quería complacerle.

—¿Alcanzabas ese lugar con tu estúpido juguete? —Inquirió, derritiéndose con la imagen de las nalgas de Draco chocando fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Si… —Esa respuesta exasperó a Harry y soltó un manotazo justo en el trasero de Draco, quien soltó un grito agudo—, pero… pero nada como el tuyo para complacerme.

Harry gruñó. Draco definitivamente sabía cómo ganárselo.

La excitación llegó a la cúspide en cuanto sintió las contracciones en el canal de su novio, como apretaba su pene, absorviéndole e impidiendo que retrocediera; amaba sentirlo así, derritiéndose ante él, tan desesperado…

Tan _suyo_.

Pronto, el orgasmo de Draco les alcanzó y le vio morder la almohada, ahogando así el dulce ronroneo que soltaba cuando nada cubría su boca al llegar al clímax. Lo dejó pasar por esta vez, pues él le siguió de cerca para tocar ese cielo juntos, eyaculando dentro de su amante la carga de dos semanas de abstinencia.

Ambos se acostaron sobre las sábanas llenas del semen de Draco. Harry no tenía fuerza para conjurar un hechizo limpiador, y tampoco creía necesitarlo, pues había mucha noche por delante, y sólo requería un momento de descanso para volver a saltar sobre su adorable novio.

Harry volteando su cuerpo para abrazar a Draco y repartir besos a lo largo de sus blancos hombros hasta que llegó a su antebrazo y acarició con sus labios la _marca tenebrosa_ ; lentamente, había dejado de ser un tabú para ellos, y Harry quiso ayudar a Draco a darle un nuevo significado, algo que representara para ellos la unión, y por ello, viajó hace un par de meses al Londres muggle y se hizo un tatuaje muy similar al cráneo y la serpiente —cosa que ocultaba de todos, incluso de sus mejores amigos y usaba diligente camisas de manga larga, para que nadie la viera—.

Ahora, era una marca que ambos llevaban.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que extendió frente a los ojos de su amante.

—Feliz aniversario, Draco.

Draco la abrió con excepticismo y casi soltó un jadeo, y después de eso, fueron lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Tuve que mover algunos hilos, pero lo importante, es que ya está contigo.

En la caja, estaba el anillo que había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy durante generaciones. Era la joya que se heredaba cuanto tenían descendencia, y Draco se resignó a no tenerla después de la segunda guerra mágica, cuando incautaron muchas de las riquezas materiales de Lucius. Draco le había comentado hace tiempo, incluso antes de comenzar a estar oficialmente juntos, que no había algo que quisiera más que el anillo que perteneció a su padre.

Fue ahí, que Harry vio una injusticia. Y tenía que repararla.

—Gracias, Potter —Draco se colocó en su dedo el anillo y sintió vibrar la magia del objeto por su cuerpo.

Harry estaba bastante complacido y sonrió; sus ojos brillaron con anhelo.

—Te extrañé tanto.

—Igual que yo. —Draco aún intentaba controlar su ahitada respiración—. Ese día en tu oficina, realmente quedé _frustrado_ … dile a Ginevra que desapareceré el próximo _patronus_ que envié en medio de un encuentro sexual.

Harry sonrió, ahora nervioso. Sabía que Draco estaba jugando con ello, pues él más que nadie entendía la responsabilidad de ser un padre, pero para prevenir, anotó en sus pendientes mentales hablar con su ex esposa para acordar horarios de mensajes a menos que sean ultra urgentes.

—No sé a quien le temo más, si a ti o a ella. —Harry besó en los labios a su novio y cuando el otro le vio interrogante sólo levantó sus hombros—. Al menos de Voldemort sabía qué esperar.

Cuando le preguntaban por qué estaba enamorado de Draco, Harry tenía muchas razones, como que era inteligente, le gustaban los retos, no se dejaba doblegar, era sarcástico y que poco le importaba su título como héroe del mundo mágico; pero principalmente, quería mostrarles esa imagen que contemplaba con cariño.

Draco, que reía a carcajada suelta, era como ver un ocaso a las orillas de la playa, o como sentir la brisa fresca que otorgaba una caminata en medio de los árboles.

Le producía paz. Era una sensación tan etérea que no podía compararla con ninguna otra, y solo lograba hacer una pequeña metáfora para que el mundo entendiera del por qué lo amaba.

—Feliz aniversario, Harry.

Tenía toda una vida para compartirla con quien, era su pareja ideal.

**Author's Note:**

> Me acabo de abrir la cuenta de Ao3. 
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Muchos buenos deseos en este 2021


End file.
